We propose to develope a computer system for the elderly to help maintain and enhance memory capabilities. The system will use the framework of Reality Orientation, i.e. stimulation and repetitive orientation to time, place, person and daily activities, with frequent encouragement and reward. The focus of the material covered will be activities of daily living. The purpose of this system is to help memory in ways that have relevance to an individual's ability to care for himself or herself, thereby sustaining independent living, improving quality of life, and decreasing societal costs for nursing home care. The system will be flexible, reviewing areas the user has difficulties with, while skipping areas with which the user has no difficulty. Ultimately, the system will cover multiple areas, allowing selection of those most appropriate for the individual, although Phase I will only yield a prototype system, covering the medications the elderly person is taking. The system can also be individualized for each user, e.g. covering only the specific medications taken, or inserting the user's physician's name when indicating where to go for more information. The software will be developed using an authoring system, and a pilot evaluation will be performed with subjects in a retirement center.